Tu castigo será verme feliz
by atlas1950
Summary: Neil, único heredero del imperio Leagan, el conquistador inconquistable, sucumbió a los encantos de cierta chica audaz, manipuladora y sagaz, pero no todo sale como él espera, para su fortuna, alguien sale a su rescate. NEILFIC Historia corta con personajes de Candy Candy y uno que otro con personalidades diferentes al anime. Escrita por C.C y O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Malhumorado bajo del auto dando un portazo, —¿Qué se había creído su padre?— Obligarlo a asistir a una cena con la familia; porque, según él tenía a la candidata perfecta para que por fin sentara cabeza. —¿Y quién le dijo que él quería eso?

Neil Leagan, soltero de 25 años de edad, tez morena color canela, labios sexys que solía torcer en una sonrisa seductora, alto y de cuerpo esbelto con los músculos necesarios sin necesidad de parecer un fisicoculturista, aunque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en el gimnasio, pero cuyo pasatiempo favorito era coquetear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, era un donjuán y vivía la vida al máximo. Jamás se había enamorado y por ello lo pasaba de lo más genial y pensaba seguirlo haciendo.

Una vez parado frente al portal de la casa familiar, se armó de toda su paciencia. No quería discutir con sus padres, después de todo siempre le habían apoyado; siendo hijo único lo había tenido todo a manos llenas, viajes, ropas, autos, cualquier cosa que quisiera lo tenía sin más esfuerzo que solo desearlo. Así había sido la vida del joven Leagan, heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna del negocio familiar hotelero que se esparcía por varios países.

Considerando todo ello, Neil se dispuso a pasar una noche tranquila, conocería a la susodicha y de alguna forma se libraría de ella. ¿Qué tan difícil podría resultar eso? Con ánimos renovados y mucho más tranquilo, atravesó el jardín delantero y llegando a la puerta principal, hizo sonar la campanilla que advertía que alguien había llegado; tan solo unos segundos después la puerta se abría y era recibido por Matt el siempre fiel y anciano mayordomo que le vio crecer. Fue guiado hacia el jardín posterior donde se encontraban ya varios invitados a esa mini reunión con motivo…quien sabe cuál, a él eso no le importaba.

Una vez allí ubico a sus padres conversando con algunas de sus amistades y socios, no se sintió con ánimos de entrar en temas de trabajo por lo que se dirigió directo al bar; necesitaba darle algo de sabor a ese ambiente sobrio, tan distinto a los lugares que el acostumbraba frecuentar. Una vez con whisky en mano, se detuvo en un punto y empezó a inspeccionar, intentando adivinar quién sería esa mujer perfecta de la que su padre le había hablado.

Agilizando la vista a lo lejos pudo distinguir a su prima Elisa; quien parloteaba y movía las manos en ademanes un poco exagerados; por supuesto, así era ella, añadiéndole además una voz chillona, casi sentía lástima de la persona que tuviese que aguantar tales sonidos. Elisa era una buena chica, muy bella, de facciones finas con un hermoso y ondulado pelo rojizo el cual peinaba con elaborados caireles, no tan morena como él.

De repente su prima le percibió y empezó a agitar efusivamente su mano indicándole que se acercara; y aunque Neil hubiese deseado hacerse el loco para no tener que lidiar con ella, era imposible fingir que no le había escuchado con tal alboroto que había armado y que era tan normal en ella.

-Neil querido ¿Cómo estás? Que sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que andarías en una de tus usuales noches de cacería.- Dijo Elisa que por cierto también era terriblemente chismosa y entrometida.

Él no supo que decir, pues justo en ese momento vio el rostro de quien momentos antes hablaba con su queridísima prima…la palabra deslumbrante vino a su mente en cuanto vio esos verdes ojos brillantes como luciérnagas. Se sintió maravillado y maldijo a la vez la lengua viperina de Elisa.

-Ja, ja, ja Elisa, tampoco es lo que piensas, no es que me la pase de bar en bar, ni de conquista en conquista, no me dejes en mal con la señorita aquí presente —Neil se acercó a la desconocida y tomando su mano, se inclinó levemente hasta rozar con sus labios el dorso de la chica sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, -mi nombre es Neil para servirte.-

-Mucho gusto Neil, mi nombre es Candice y debo decirte que Elisa me ha hablado mucho de ti. - dijo con voz melosa y haciendo un aleteo de pestañas que hicieron que el corazón del chico se saltara un latido.

Para él era la voz más melodiosa, casi angelical que había escuchado en toda su vida. Esos pensamientos casi le hacen carcajearse de lo inverosímil de la situación ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi? Pero definitivamente esa chica era distinta de las demás.

Mirando amenazadoramente a la pelirroja comento, -espero que hayan sido cosas buenas las que has oído de mí.-

Elisa estaba a punto de responder justo cuando su padre se hizo presente en la conversación,

-Vaya veo que te me adelantaste hijo y ya conociste a la señorita White, ella es hija del Señor William White, un banquero muy conocido en Nueva york que recientemente han llegado a Chicago. Elisa por favor acompáñame deja que los chicos se conozcan. -dijo su padre quien sin más se retiró dejándoles a ambos mirándose y al unísono se sonrieron.

Neil recordó el motivo de su presencia en esa fiesta y se quedó perplejo; así que su padre había planeado presentarle a esa belleza hecha mujer que tenía enfrente; tuvo que contener un grito de euforia y por todos los dioses que esa sería una cosa más que tendría que agradecerles a sus padres.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que no todo lo que brilla es oro y a veces hasta la joya más fina, puede resultar siendo una falsificación muy bien elaborada.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos no pararon de hablar esa noche, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que había química entre los dos y empezaron a quedar para tomar un café, ir al cine, a cenar, en fin cualquier actividad que les permitiera compartir el tiempo juntos.

Neil cada vez se quedaba más prendado de ella, era tan dulce, sensible y delicada y a él le encantaba jugar a ser el caballero que rescata a la princesa. Se acostumbró a estar para cuando ella lo necesitará y cada vez iban avanzando más en su acercamiento. Él quería tomarse su tiempo y no avanzar demasiado rápido con ella, no quería apresurarse y echarlo todo a perder. Por primera vez Neil estaba pensando seriamente en las palabras de su padre de sentar cabeza y veía en Candy a la mujer perfecta para compartir el resto de su vida.

Esos días se convirtieron en semanas, 4 para ser exactos; y en una ocasión en la que regresaban del cine, habían ido a ver una película romántica a petición de ella y Neil quien se había vuelto más que complaciente, un mimador de la pequeña rubia no le puso ninguna objeción, llegaron hasta el departamento donde Candy vivía y en la puerta, tomados de la mano, él se acercó lentamente a ella con la plena intención de darle un beso de despedida, acto que ella impidió aludiendo que algo le había caído mal de lo que había comido en el cine, disculpándose de esta manera y dejando a un Neil algo contrariado.

Él pensó que Candy era la chica más ingenua que había conocido, le atribuyo su actuar a que probablemente jamás nadie la había besado y por ende, empatizó con ella. Y en ese mismo momento tomo la decisión de que no intentaría ningún avance más hasta que él le propusiera noviazgo formalmente, no podía sospechar que toda su actitud fingida era tan solo un ardid para que el joven Leagan cayera redondito a sus pies.

Al día siguiente un enorme ramo de rosas fue recibido por la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer todo le estaba saliendo tal y como lo quería y estaba segura de que la propuesta deseada no tardaría en llegar. Tomo la nota y la dejo en la mesita de noche mientras ella se recostaba en su cama, planeando cual sería el siguiente paso.

Una semana después…

Neil paso por Candy para llevarla a cenar a un lujoso restaurant, que se encontraba en el centro de Chicago y del cual decían se debía hacer reservación con seis meses de anticipación. Sin embargo para el magnate de los hoteles, nada era imposible y por supuesto que en menos de dos días le tenían lista la reservación requerida con todo lo que este había solicitado. Eso solo podía significar que algo importante iba a pasar en la vida de él.

Candy lo recibió más amorosa que nunca, le faltaban pretextos para rozar con sus manos, su cuerpo, su cara, cualquier parte del cuerpo del moreno y aunque a Neil le desconcertó un poco la actitud de la rubia, estaba encantado, pues desde que la había conocido, dejo de asistir a los bares y no volvió a coquetear con nadie. Él había respetado a Candy aunque no fueran nada hasta ese momento.

Llegaron al restaurant e inmediatamente les hicieron pasar al área privada, un pequeño salón donde solo se encontraba la mesa decorada con velas y rosas rojas, un par de sillas y de fondo se escuchaba la música de piano que tocaban afuera.

-Neil, que bello detalle, jamás imagine que me traerías a este lugar. ¡Es fantástico! No todas las personas pueden asistir a un lugar así y me alegra que tú y yo seamos tan afortunados.-

-Bueno Candy en realidad los afortunados son ellos, recuerda cuales son nuestros apellidos, eso le da cierto prestigio a este lugar y es por ello que es tan solicitado. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, eso no tiene importancia.-

-Tienes razón Neil, pero en verdad me encantaría venir más seguido acá y no sé poder probar todas las delicias que se mencionan de este lugar.-

-Por supuesto que si hermosa, vendremos cuando quieras.-

Fueron interrumpidos por el mozo que les sirvió la cena y que ellos degustaron tranquilamente entre risas y una conversación amena, sobre varios temas intrascendentes y fue así hasta la hora del postre.

-Candy .-menciono mientras tomaba una de sus manos,- debo agradecerte por una gran noche, la he pasado genial a tu lado. Y la verdad es, que desde que te conocí no ha sido diferente. Haces que mis momentos sean más ligeros con tu carácter y con tu ingenio. Puedo ver la gran persona que eres y mirar a través de esos hermosos ojos tu transparencia y tu alma pura. No puedo seguir ocultando que me vuelves loco y que quisiera ser algo más que un amigo para ti. Te quiero Candy, en verdad te has metido dentro de mi corazón y quiero que seas mi novia.-

-¡Oh Neil! .-exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia y abrió enormemente los ojos.- yo…

-No respondas nada ahora si no estás segura, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.-

-¡Sí, sí quiero!. -

Neil se quedó sorprendido ante su repentino cambio, pero nuevamente se lo atribuyo al nerviosismo que la pobre debía estar pasando y por las emociones que debería de estar sintiendo. Sin perder tiempo se levantó de su asiento, tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse, quedando cara a cara; sus manos recorrieron los brazos de la rubia hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual tomo con ambas manos, coloco su dedo pulgar en el labio inferior de esa boca pequeña y carnosa y le acaricio vehementemente; para después apoderarse de esos labios en un beso que denotaba la larga espera y las ansias locas que tenía por fundirse en ellos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta, -menciono apenas en un susurro muy cerca de los oídos de la rubia. El beso había sido de otro mundo; para sorpresa del moreno, ella había invadido su boca, introduciendo su lengua y acariciando el paladar, acto que hizo que Neil abriera los ojos por la intromisión sorpresiva pero que inmediatamente volvió a cerrar y aprovecho para hacer lo mismo en la boca de ella. Un beso lujurioso, en la casta boca de su amada, pensó Neil.

-Para mí este es un paso muy importante, promete que no jugaras con mis sentimientos. -dijo una Candy con la mirada baja y moviendo sus pestañas en forma inocentemente provocativa.

-Te lo prometo hermosa, cuidare de tu corazón como la joya más valiosa de este mundo. - y sellando ese juramento Neil beso nuevamente esa boca, que para él representaba un manantial de sensaciones maravillosas.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Así se sucedieron los días siguientes, que se convirtieron en semanas y estos en meses. Entre conocerse e ir de a poco explorando su relación, llego el momento en que ambos se prepararon para pasar una velada romántica en casa de la rubia...ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel...es decir, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amor.

Neil todavía se lo pensaba un poco, no quería que ella imaginara que el sexo era lo único que él perseguía, ella al contrario parecía muy animada con la idea de intimar con su enamorado novio, con eso lo amarraría de una vez por todas...y por ende a la fortuna de su familia, así que lo decidió una noche anterior, después de una sesión de besos y caricias desbordantes de pasión, después de todo, funcionaban de maravilla juntos y lo más seguro es que una boda se celebraría próximamente en la mansión de los Leagan, pues según se estaban presentando las cosas, sus planes iban viento en popa.

Al llegar juntos al departamento de Candy , esta se sorprendió gratamente, pues él, que tenía llaves de su departamento, había encargado a su empresa de hotelería el arreglo del departamento, la mesa lucía con un hermoso mantel bordado y encima de ésta, velas y rosas rojas, copas de cristal cortado, botellas de champagne...música suave de fondo, un ambiente cargado de romanticismo, todo lo que un hombre enamorado desea para que la primera experiencia en el amor de su novia sea memorable, todo tenía que ser perfecto para amenizar el momento.

-¡Neil!, pero que agradable sorpresa mi amor.- a ella se le llenaron los ojos con tantos detalles y lo abrazó efusivamente, cosa que a él le complació y se lo demostró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomando a su novia entre sus brazos la acompañó a la mesa, donde retiró la silla para que se acomodara en su asiento.

-Eso es lo que tu mereces cariño...quiero consentirte en todo...-dijo esto depositando un beso en los labios de la rubia que se los ofreció sin reservas.

Después de una maravillosa cena y bastantes copas de champagne, se dirigieron a la recamara, ahí estaba la cama adornada con de pétalos de rosa, lo que a Candy le pareció un bello detalle, así que sin más preámbulo, pasaron a la acción.

Neil la abrazó a los pies de la cama y ella que ya estaba un poco mareada por el champagne, le correspondió con un ardiente beso cargado de lujuria, él también se sentía que se le habían pasado las copas, pues Candy pareciera que lo quería emborrachar, cada vez que el terminaba su bebida, ella rápidamente le servía otra, pero en fin, la ocasión lo ameritaba así que estaba encantado con las atenciones de su novia.

Terminaron de despojarse de la estorbosa ropa y cayeron pesadamente en la cama, rodando hasta llegar al centro de la misma, ahí él se colocó encima de Candy que con las piernas alrededor de su cintura lo aprisionaba contra sí, él le prodigada decenas de besos en los labios, el cuello, lo senos, mientras ella gemía descontroladamente en señal de que estaba excitada al máximo al igual que él que se acomodaba entre sus piernas deseoso de penetrarla, pero estando consciente de que era la primera vez de su inocente noviecita, tenía que ir despacio.

-Neil...hazme tuya de una vez...no puedo esperar más...me encantas, me excitas, dámelo ya papi...mmmmm.- le decía mientras ondulaba las caderas y apretaba con ambas manos los musculosos glúteos del moreno para pegarlo contra ella.

A él en medio de toda esa vorágine de pasión, le complacía sobremanera el haber despertado en su novia ese deseo que parecía ser irrefrenable, pero al mismo tiempo no se imaginó que se pudiera conducir así, con tanta desinhibición.

Pero Neil, se sentía en el paraíso y tenía la mente nublada de deseo y no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo, pues ella lo instaba con vehemencia, se dispuso a hacerla suya decididamente, pero conteniéndose un poco para no lastimarla pues él era un hombre muy bien dotado y sabía que era inevitable que sintiera dolor.

-Mi amor...¿seguro que ya estas lista?, espera, no quiero lastimarte.-dijo en un jadeo.

-Si...siiii métemelo ya...hasta el fondo.-

Neil estaba en el punto de no regreso y lo hizó...hasta el fondo, empezó a moverse primero despacio y luego más rápido a insistencia de Candy que pareciera que llevaba la voz cantante, él al darse cuenta de cómo se estaban llevando las cosas, quiso detenerse, pero abruptamente ella se rodó con un movimiento muy hábil y quedó encima de él, Neil se sorprendió, pues lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo sentir era demasiado delicioso y solo atinó a tomarla de los senos, pues ella ya se había acomodado a horcajadas sobre el moviéndose como...como una chica sin experiencia no lo hace.

Neil estaba entre sorprendido y maravillado, ya que ella de pronto se quitó de encima de él y se acomodó entre sus piernas para tomar entre sus manos su miembro y acariciarlo con su lengua. El chico una vez más abrió los ojos sintiéndose enloquecido de placer al sentir esa caricia tan deliciosa, se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirar lo que ella le estaba haciendo, fue tan excitante verla, que cuando ella introdujo todo ese gran miembro en su boca, solo echó la cabeza para atrás y no pudiendo resistirse más, eyaculó sin control.

Unos momentos después ya relajados después de varias sesiones más de sexo, ella yacía recargada en su pecho y el acariciándole los rizos rubios, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en cómo se desarrollaron las cosas.

El no pudo aguantarse más y fue directo al grano...

-Candy, me dijiste que esta era tu primera vez, que no habías estado con ningún hombre en la intimidad...pero lo que yo ví y sentí, me dice otra cosa...¿puedes explicármelo por favor?.-

Ella estaba en silencio...Neil la había descubierto, pensó que haciéndolo beber de más podría no darse cuenta de que ya no era virgen, pero estaba preparada para seguir con su farsa de chica inocente y casta, claro que tenía preparada una mentira que contar, no iba a permitir que nada arruinara sus planes.

-Neil, por favor...no es el momento, no me hagas hablar.- se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mientras más desolada se viera, más convencido estaría Neil de que le decía la verdad.

-Mi amor, no es que sea yo un macho que le da importancia a esas cosas, yo te amaría aunque me hubieras dicho que tuviste una relación anterior a mi, tu pasado es eso, pasado, yo también lo tengo, lo que cuenta es nuestro presente y que estamos juntos y nos amamos, no me importa lo que hiciste antes de conocernos, como dicen por ahí...lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño...lo que no soporto es la mentira.-

Candy dejó pasar unos momentos antes de responder, -Mira es algo que no quiero recordar, aún me duele ¿sabes?, a pesar de que ya han pasado muchos años de esa experiencia traumática, nunca lo voy a superar...resulta que...cuando tenía 18 años, me violaron...-

Neil sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, ¡no puede ser!, eso debió ser algo horrible...- ¡Candy!...perdóname por favor por traer a tu memoria ese momento que tiene que haber sido el peor de tu vida.- el la abrazó fuertemente mientras tomaba sus manos y las llenaba de besos.- ¡Lo siento tanto amor!...mira yo me ofrezco para escucharte en caso de que quieras contármelo, si no...yo comprenderé, por favor olvídalo y perdóname.-

-No mi amor, afortunadamente tomé terapia en su momento y eso me ha ayudado a superarlo, más no lo olvido del todo, afortunadamente el tipo está en la cárcel y no volverá a hacerle daño a ninguna chica más.-

-Eso es suficiente hermosa...mira, no hablemos más del tema, yo te prometo que te haré olvidarlo por completo, te amo y pondré todo mi empeño en hacerte feliz.- lo dijo con toda sinceridad, aunque la espina de la duda seguía clavada en su alma...una cosa es que a Candy la hayan violado y por esa razón ya no es virgen...y otra la experiencia que demostró al hacer el amor con él...pero en fin , ya no quiere pecar de malpensado y dejará que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Gracias Neil...¡eres tan lindo!.- dijo la rubia en un tono por demás meloso y recargó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba...así que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa cínica que se formó en los labios de su querida novia al ver que él creyó en su mentira.

o.o.o.o.o.

Pasaron unas semanas y Neil estaba tan embebido en su papel de novio, que se desvivía por atender a Candy hasta en el más mínimo capricho. Vivía y respiraba por ella y para ella, lo que ella decía se hacía y Neil que estaba absorto en su mundo rosa de amor eterno; no se percató que de la dulzura y amabilidad de la rubia ya casi no quedaba nada. Ella era cada vez más exigente con los regalos, con los lugares a los que salían, con cada detalle, controlaba todos los movimientos de él y más a su antojo.

Hasta que, pasando de los 9 meses de relación, ella empezó a crear excusas, se veían solo un par de veces a la semana, cada vez estaba menos disponible por las noches ya fuese por malestar, estudio, trabajo, compromisos; siempre, siempre había algo más importante para ella que compartir con quien era su amoroso y complaciente novio. Y aunque a Neil le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de su amada, pensó que tal vez era normal que ella necesitará de su tiempo a solas, con sus amigas y sus compromisos familiares así mismo cumplir con sus propias metas u objetivos. Neil siempre le ofreció apoyo en todo sentido.

Por ello jamás se esperó el golpe que recibió en su primer aniversario, cuando un amoroso e ilusionado Neil fue en busca de la rubia para sorprenderla en el departamento que ella habitaba; él no había vuelto a usar la llave de su departamento desde ese día que entró a arreglarlo para su cita, pues no quería invadir su privacidad, creyó que esta vez seria genial sorprenderla aún dormida y empezar el día festejando con un buen «desayuno» en la cama.

Cuando ingreso en el departamento, lo encontró algo desordenado, pero no le dio importancia; ni siquiera para ver qué tipo de ropa era la que estaba tirada por todas partes. Con un ramo de rosas en mano y una caja de chocolates suizos en la otra, avanzo sigilosamente y lleno de entusiasmo, con una sonrisa que le cubría la cara y su corazón palpitando; ya podía saborear ese delicioso sabor de ella en sus labios... la amaba y esa noche le entregaría un anillo de compromiso pues le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa.

Abrió la puerta de lleno y de pronto hubiese deseado no hacerlo; las rosas y la caja de chocolates cayeron al unisonó, rompiendo sus envoltorios y esparciéndose por todo el suelo. La palidez en su rostro, las palabras atragantadas en su garganta le impedían emitir algún sonido, su mundo estaba dando vueltas sin parar, resquebrajando los miles de sueños que tenía en mente para «ellos» y que en ese momento se estaban esfumando.

Frente a él, en la cama, estaba Candy. Pero no estaba sola, yacía en los brazos de un hombre mayor que, por su apariencia, podría tener la edad de su padre, ambos estaban desnudos y profundamente dormidos, seguramente agotados por una larga noche de pasión.

-¡Candy!...¡quien carajos es ese tipo!...¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!...

La rubia y el individuo ese despertaron espantados con semejante grito...

-¡Neil!... ¿pero que haces aquí?...este...este...yo...-

Ambos se taparon con la sabana hasta media cara al ver el rostro furibundo del moreno que pareciera que se abalanzaría encima de ellos para golpearlos.

-¡Ahora veo claro el porqué de tu cambio de actitud de un tiempo a acá!...de seguro ya te estabas revolcando con este...viejo asqueroso...-no lo pensó más y su primer instinto fue sacar de entre sus ropas un arma, él acostumbraba usarlas para su seguridad, pues desde chico eran su pasión y sabía usarlas perfectamente.

Candy y su acompañante con terror fijaron su mirada en la imponente pistola de grueso calibre que sostenía con la mano temblorosa y lo vieron acercarse dispuesto a desquitar su rabia contra ellos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cama para dirigirse a ella:

¿Sabes qué?, tú y tu amante se pueden ir directo al infierno...no merecen que me ensucie las manos con escoria como ustedes...¡me das asco!...¿entiendes?, ¡asco! Y por mi te puedes seguir revolcando con ese y con todos los que quieras como lo que eres...una vulgar zorra, ahora me doy cuenta de tus mentiras, todo ese cuento de la violación...pero no más...¡no más!.-

-¡No!...espera Neal...no es lo que piensas...¡por favor escúchame!...- corrió a quererlo detener al ver que guardó el arma y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde vino, pero no lo alcanzó pues él se apresuró a salir de ese lugar azotando la puerta, ella quedó desolada en medio de la habitación, con angustia se dió cuenta que por su estúpida calentura echó todo a perder, vió como se alejaba y con él la oportunidad de emparentar con la poderosa familia Leagan.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Lo único que Neil quería en ese momento era alejarse de ahí, con gusto los hubiera matado, podría haberles colocado un certero disparo entre ceja y ceja a cada uno y volarles la tapa de los sesos, pues en un arrebato de furia como el que sintió al presenciar esa patética escena, pensó en hacerlo, pero hubiera destruido su vida por alguien que no valía la pena pues él iría a dar a la cárcel…de solo pensarlo, se estremeció con ese pensamiento pues nunca ha matado a nadie… _¡al diablo con ellos, que se pudran!, ya la pagará la zorra esa, le demostré que tengo orgullo y dignidad, cosa que ella ni conoce, seguramente la experiencia la adquirió de su amante o quien sabe con cuantos amantes más_… – súbita y tristemente se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de una mujer manipuladora y mentirosa, abrumado por ese pensamiento, no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

El enojo lo siguió por varios días y noches. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de ella que casi sentía que le faltaba el aire y aunque los últimos meses se veían poco, él jamás imagino que fuese porque ella había encontrado a alguien que le diera algo más de lo que él le daba, ¿pero cómo se atrevió a engañarlo con semejante anciano asqueroso?. Eso no le cabía en la cabeza.

El estaba tranquilo pues sabía que se había comportado a la altura con ella, si falló la relación, no fue por él, pues se había dado por completo a esa mujer, le había puesto el mundo a sus pies y si ella hubiese querido le hubiese dado más que eso. Nada era imposible para Neil, menos si era para ofrecerle todo a esa mujer que lo había hechizado con su belleza y su forma de ser.

_¿Pero quién se había creído esa estúpida para tratarlo así?,_ eran sus pensamientos recurrentes…y como si de un hechizo se tratará este se rompió de improviso y entonces él pudo empezar a analizar bien lo que había sido su relación con Candy, no podía creer que él, que conocía tan bien a las mujeres y nunca le permitió a ninguna que lo manipulara ni lo chantajeara, hubiese caído en un juego tan típico y a manos de una niña malcriada y mimada y se maldijo mil veces por ser tan ingenuo.

Pero sería la última vez que alguien osara hacer eso con él, él que se jactaba de conocer a las mujeres más que ningún hombre a pesar de su corta edad, decidió que esos pocos días habían sido suficientes y dejaría ese asunto a un lado para olvidarse de ella definitivamente, después de todo, él no es de los que lo dominan los apegos emocionales, puede y ha podido fácilmente cortar anteriormente con quien ya no le resulta útil en su vida…y ella, ya no lo es, estaba dispuesto a desterrar a esa mujer infiel muy lejos de su corazón, pues se conoce y sabe que no le costará ningún esfuerzo.

o.o.o.o.o.

En los siguientes meses Neil se enfocó en su trabajo, en retomar su vida anterior, la cual lo satisfacía por completo, su relación con Candy quedo en el olvido en un santiamén, pues a los pocos dias Neil ya estaba a la caza de varias chicas, su fama de conquistador lo precedía, así que después de tener sexo una noche, no las volvía a ver. Eso sí, se dijo que la próxima vez que escogiera a una novia lo haría a consciencia y porque en verdad le uniera un sentimiento más fuerte que una simple atracción.

o.o.o.o.

Era tanto el cinismo de esa mujer que seis meses después, ella decidió que era tiempo de volver a la carga y buscarlo, no lo hizo antes pues consideró que la situación que se vivió esa noche fue muy fuerte, así que se esperó el tiempo necesario para que, a su parecer las aguas se calmaran y Neil aceptara hablar con ella.

Si era honesta consigo misma, cuando aceptó ser novia del heredero de los Leagan, fue solo un juego, un reto a ganar, conquistar a un conquistador consumado y divertirse con él a su antojo y por supuesto ir tras la fortuna de su familia. Y logro todo ello y más. Neil era de ella y aunque le gustaba esa sensación, no podía dejar de ser ella de un día para otro.

Por lo tanto no demoro en encontrarse a un hombre experimentado que le hiciera bramar en la cama de manera ruda, agresiva, del tipo bondage que, para su sorpresa; descubrió le fascinaba practicar. Sin embargo después de varios meses de eso, ya no era tan novedoso y ella ya no se sentía tan feliz como solía serlo. De alguna manera estar engañando a Neil, quien había sido un novio ejemplar, le causaba algo en su interior, un sentimiento que no podía identificar y que sin embargo decidió ignorar pensando que con el tiempo se olvidaría de ello. Claro que ella también quería convencerse de que era eso lo que ella quería y de que sería feliz de esa manera…pero no lo fue.

A pesar de ser frívola y despreocupada, jamás hubiera querido que Neil la descubriera en esas circunstancias y menos ese día tan importante para ellos. Pero así había sido, tal vez el destino le estaba haciendo pagar algunas cosas que anteriormente había hecho y bueno, como fuera, ella no era una chica de las que se sientan a llorar por las desgracias que le pudieran pasar.

Aún así, siguió con Marcel «el tipo con quien fue sorprendida en la cama» un empresario entrado en años de poca monta. Lamentablemente poco tiempo después descubrió que ella no era la única con la que tenía sexo, ni siquiera era la segunda o la tercera, el tipo se acostaba con tantas mujeres que era difícil creer que recordara el nombre de cada una.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Neil y comprender en cierta forma lo que él pudo haber sentido. Pero se armó de valor y siguió adelante. Termino con el tipo y se fue en busca de alguien más que le pudiera dar lo que necesitaba.

Pero al no encontrar lo que ella buscaba, se dio cuenta que Neil era todo lo que deseaba. Extrañaba sentir el inmenso amor que él le profesaba en cada palabra, acto, caricia y mirada. Recién era consciente o tal vez valiente para admitir que en realidad si estaba enamorada de ese chico pues no lo podía sacar de sus pensamientos y por lo tanto iría con todo para volver a conquistarlo.

Sabía que lo lograría, después de todo ¿Quien en su sano juicio rechazaría a una mujer como ella? Además, ellos tenían historia, un amor como el que Neil le profesaba no se podía borrar por arte de magia, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba y haría de todo por hacerlo renacer de donde quiera que estuviera adormecido, estaba segura que aún no era demasiado tarde para retomar su plan.

Candy decidió que era hora de poner en marcha su estrategia para volver a hacer que Neil le abriera nuevamente las puertas de su corazón y en su mente egoísta y retorcida, pensó que podría convencerlo de que la perdonara…total, un desliz cualquiera lo tiene, si, la vio en la cama con otro, pero ya se encargará de convencerlo de que ese tipo no tiene ni nunca tuvo importancia para ella, que solo fue, por decirlo así una simple aventura, tanta es la confianza que tiene en ella y sabedora de lo embrujado de amor que lo tiene, ya que siempre lo tuvo a sus pies…¿lo tuvo?.

Con esos pensamientos tan positivos, se dirigió a su cama a soñar con la cuantiosa fortuna y los fuertes brazos del moreno que ahora ocupaban su mente y su corazón al 100%.

o.o.o.o.

Una noche que Neil salía de su oficina, siete meses después de lo sucedido, se encontró frente a frente con la última persona con la que quisiera encontrase en la vida…nada menos que con la señorita White en persona, de hecho ya ni se acordaba que existía.

Estaba nuevamente ahí, aparecía de la nada y con esos labios rojos y su mirada suplicante, creía que al tronar los dedos, nuevamente él estaría a sus pies. Neil reconocía que con ese tipo de mujeres había que tener cuidado para no caer en sus juegos y chantajes. Candy era una mujer muy astuta y no había que confiarse en ningún momento.

La vió parada cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento y se apresuró a pedirle al valet parking su auto, por ningún motivo quería dar oportunidad a esa fulana de hablar con él.

Pero ella fue más rápida y se plantó delante de su carro…-¡Neil…al fin te dejas ver!, he estado buscándote y llamándote por teléfono pero no quieres atender mis llamadas..-

El moreno la barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y con el tono más displicente le contestó:  
-¡Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!...Tú sí que eres cínica ¿no?, si no te he contestado ni regresado las llamadas es porque no me interesa nada que venga de ti… todo quedó muy claro entre tú y yo y te pido…es más te exijo que no me molestes, de verdad que ya me olvidé de lo que hubo entre nosotros, así que déjame en paz, tú eres la última persona que quiero volver a ver frente a mí, así que quítate que tengo prisa.- su auto ya había llegado y él se apresuró a abrir la puerta para sentarse frente al volante.

Candy se quedó de una pieza al oír aquello y sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada, pero no podía darse por vencida, creía que tenía la estrategia perfecta para que él se interesara de nuevo en ella.

-¡No te creo! No pudiste olvidarme Neal; sé que aún estas molestó por la forma en que termino nuestra relación, pero tú no me diste oportunidad de explicarte…-

-¡Explicarme que!...¿que te encantaba revolcarte con el desgraciado ese? ¿Quieres de nuevo envolverme en tus mentiras? Ahórrate tus explicaciones estúpidas…y que pasa ahora en tu vida Candy…¿acaso es que el vejete ese te abandonó y por eso ahora estás acá, viniendo a rogarme arrepentida como una perra con la cola entre las patas?.-

-Ay Neil por favor no seas así, eso ya paso no puedes vivir en el pasado; él fue solo una aventura sin importancia y si te sirve de algo saberlo te diré que lamento todo el daño que te hice; sé que aun estas dolido pero podemos superarlo juntos y volver a ser tan felices como lo éramos antes. —Ella se acercó hasta colocar su mano sobre el hombro de él e intento acariciarlo; sin embargo Neil sujeto su mano y la alejo.

-Obviamente, no voy a negar que cuando terminamos me sentí mal, en verdad heriste mi orgullo, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de semejante bajeza; pero después me di cuenta de que gracias a eso supe que en verdad no te amaba; estaba deslumbrado por tu personalidad y por tu belleza y no me quise dar cuenta que a veces solías ser muy cruel…tú tampoco me amaste nunca Candy…y si a ti también te sirve de algo saber; no te odio ni te guardo rencor…¡es más!, te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos de esa forma…pensaba pedirte matrimonio pero al casarme contigo estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida, así que, ¿yo dolido?...te equivocas nena, a tiempo me di cuenta que eres como una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa por fuera, pero fría y vacía por dentro y yo ya tuve suficiente de tus pendejadas, así que aléjate de mí o llamo a seguridad para que te echen.-

-¡No, no y no! Tú simplemente no puedes hacerme esto. Eres mío Neil Leagan aunque no lo quieras reconocer ahora, ¡Me amas! ¿Lo entiendes? Todo ese amor que me demostrarse no puede acabarse en unos cuantos meses y por ningún motivo y no dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.-

-Ja ja ja ja ¡ay por favor!, tu sí que estás loca...ya deja de decir sandeces y vete, ten un poco de dignidad por única vez en tu vida…¿si sabes lo que es eso verdad?.-eso último que escuchó fue suficiente para que decidiera retirarse, no le quedó más remedio que darse la vuelta e irse hecha una furia, pues en el mismo instante en que él terminó de decir su última palabra, arrancó su auto como alma que llevaba el diablo y ella sería echada por el guardia de seguridad, tristemente se dio cuenta que nada quedaba de ese hombre amoroso que la trataba como una reina y vivía solo para complacerla, su desplante le dolió en el alma, su fría mirada no le decía nada…pura indiferencia, pero aunque sabe que la tiene difícil, no cejará en su intento, recuperará su amor cueste lo que le cueste…o dejará de llamarse Candice White.

Por supuesto ella seguía siendo la misma, su hermosura era sorprendente, su cabello rubio rizado con tanta vida como el sol, hermosos ojos verdes bordeados por unas pestañas largas y onduladas, unos labios perfectos en forma de corazón, nariz respingada cubierta por unas diminutas pecas, que ella se esforzaba por ocultar con maquillaje, su piel alabastrina, su cuerpo un pecado para cualquier mortal; si, Candy era una belleza más allá de lo terrenal; solo tenía un defecto y es que era una niña mimada y hueca, como cualquier hijita de familia de esas que obtienen todo lo que quieren, caprichosa, arrogante, déspota y manipuladora. Una caja de pandora.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Neil iba manejando su auto y negó con la cabeza, ¿En qué momento había caído con una mujer así?—Lo reconocía, era hermosa, más que ninguna otra y cuando, en aquella fiesta orquestada por su padre precisamente para conocerla; le miro, supo que no habría escapatoria del embrujo que esos ojos causaban sobre él. En el lapso de tiempo que se habían estado conociendo ella había sabido jugar bien sus cartas, mostrándose como una mujer aparte de hermosa, ingenua y primeriza en las mieles del amor, nada más falso.

Tarde se dio cuenta que lo que la rubia gozaba más era tener el control. Ahora podía verlo claramente, ella jugaba a ser el titiritero y cada hombre que ella elegía era su juguete para hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Desconocía cual era la razón o la necesidad que la llevaba a ser tan despreciable, pero eso ya no importaba, Candy era cosa del pasado y no volvería a su vida aunque tuviese que hacer lo inimaginable. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Después de media hora, estacionaba frente a un complejo de departamentos. El portero ya le conocía pues pasaba muchas horas en ese lugar, así que le dejo pasar. Neil apresuro su paso, deseaba llegar con apremio y contar lo que le había sucedido a su confidente. Ella era la mejor.

Apenas abrir la puerta, Neil se lanzó a los brazos de esa chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color aceituna, grandes y expresivos enmarcados en unas cejas bien delineadas y de un tono más oscuro que su cabello.

Ellos habían iniciado su amistad poco después de su truene con Candy, ambos acudían al mismo gimnasio exclusivo en el cual practicaban la actividad de moda…el kick boxing, a pesar de eso, ella era una chica delgadita y parecería que no rompía un plato, pero en realidad era muy ruda y atrevida.

-Hey muñeco, cuidado que casi me aplastas… ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?,..

-Ella ha vuelto. -menciono cerca de su oído pues aún seguía abrazado a ella.

-¿Quién ha vuelto? ¿De quién hablas?.-

-¡De ella! De quien más puedo estar hablando, Ellie por Dios pon atención, esto es importante.- grito el moreno, abandonando el abrazo y haciendo una mueca de indignación por no ser comprendido como deseaba.

-A ver muñeco, tampoco me gritonees ¿ehh? y con ella ¿Te refieres a esa «ella» a la innombrable güera desabrida que te engañó? Bueno y ¿que con eso? .-contesto Ellie mientras cerraba la puerta y empujaba a Neil que estaba en su paso, dirigiéndolo hacia la sala de estar; mientras ella iba a la cocina por café y galletas. Esa tarde de relajación que tenía planeada iba a tener que esperar, pues Neil necesitaba de ella.

-¿Y qué?...te digo que ella apareció nuevamente en mi vida y todo lo que dices es ¿Y qué?.- bramo imitando la voz de su amiga, lo que causo que la chica no pudiera evitar sonora carcajada por lo ridículo del tono de Neil; y aunque el moreno no lo había hecho con la intención de sonar gracioso, no pudo evitar reconocer que era bastante patético en ello y se sumó a las risas que inundaron el departamento.

Una vez que las risas se dejaron de escuchar, el ambiente se sentía más relajado y continuaron con su conversación.

-Pues si… ¿y qué, que vuelva? digo, tú ya te olvidaste de esa hace mucho, recuerdo que cuando te conocí me hablaste de esa tal Candice, pero han pasado varios meses y no has vuelto a nombrarla…¿No piensas volver con ella o sí?.- La castaña trago saliva al hacer esa pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante disparate?, para mí esa dejo de existir hace mucho.-

-Ok ya veo y entonces ¿cuál es el problema? tú le dijiste que no querías volver a verla la última vez que se encontraron y ella deberá entender que ya es asunto olvidado y enterrado.-

-Vaya, las mujeres piensan que todo es tan sencillo— Refunfuño el moreno. —el problema querida Ellie es que algo me dice que Candy no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Debiste ver el desplante con el que llego, diciéndome que ella sabía que yo aún la amaba y que yo era de ella. Pudo ser bastante cómico si no supiera que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere.-

-Mmm ya veo y ¿qué piensas hacer?...digo, para que no te agarre volando bajo.-

-A eso pequeña genio endemoniada, es a lo que he venido, sé que tu estarás gustosa de ayudarme a deshacerme de una vez por todas de esa arpía .-respondió Neil al momento en que pellizcaba las mejillas de la chica, acto que la hizo sonrojar y para que él no lo notará le dio un manotazo y lo alejo.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado muñeco. -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Mmm ven, me parece que tengo la manera perfecta para deshacernos de esa araña ponzoñosa y rogona.-

Y mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo en cómo, cuándo y dónde deshacerse de esa rubia promiscua para siempre, esta se encontraba en su departamento pensando en su plan para volver a hacer que Neil le abriera nuevamente las puertas de su corazón.

Así transcurrieron los días, y una Candy muy insistente no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a Neil, al parecer había hecho bien su trabajo, pues estaba en cada lugar al que el moreno iba. Este chico estaba resultando ser más escurridizo de lo que ella pensó. Se juraba que a la semana ya lo iba a tener comiendo de su mano; pero el moreno no daba indicios ni siquiera de querer estar en el mismo lugar mucho menos de necesitarla y eso empezaba a exasperar a la rubia.

Así paso un mes más, entre el ir y venir de la rubia acosadora y entre el huir y alejarse del moreno. Básicamente el chico la ignoraba, para él, ella no existía. Candy ya estaba más que preocupada pues ahora si se estaba convenciendo de que él la había olvidado; pues al parecer de ese amor que el moreno le demostrara meses atrás, de verdad ya no quedaba nada. Eso le dolía realmente a Candy, pues ella esperaba poder brindarle a Neil todo eso que le quedo debiendo en esa ocasión. Lo único que pedía era una segunda oportunidad para poder demostrarle que ella en verdad lo amaba y ser esa mujer que él necesitaba y quería a su lado. Ella era la indicada para él, de eso no había duda en su cabeza.

Hasta que cierto día, como por obra de la divina providencia y debido al apellido de su padre, fueron invitados a un evento que organizaban los padres de Neil. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de verlo y también de hablar con los padres de este. Ella se preparó como si fuera a una alfombra roja, sintiendo que esa era su noche de suerte.

Llego el día esperado y ella se presentó a la recepción con un vestido rojo entallado que dejaba ver su magnífica figura, su cabellera caía a la perfección en un escote que si bien era revelador, no era nada vulgar. Ese día ella tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo, porque sabía que no había otra oportunidad y ella estaba ahí para ganar.

Entro y busco inmediatamente a su morena obsesión pero no le vio; por lo que, por educación fue a saludar a los padres de Neil. Si ellos se sorprendieron al verla no lo demostraron; sin embargo, cuando ella les aseguro que la relación con Neil estaba a punto de ser retomada, ambos padres se miraron y le sonrieron de una manera algo forzada que no pasó desapercibida para ella.

Se mezcló entre los invitados, esperando ver aparecer al heredero Leagan para «cazarlo» y de alguna forma hacerlo que la llevara a algún lugar para poder «hablar». Espero pacientemente y cuando lo vio aparecer, se quedó sin palabras.

Neil estaba deslumbrantemente atractivo, vestido con un traje Oxford elaborado a la medida en color gris y una camisa azul cobalto, sin corbata y a su ver esos colores hacían resaltar el bronceado de su piel. Pero lo que más le encanto fue verlo sonreír, se veía feliz y radiante como nunca antes, como deseaba poder ser ella la razón de esa visible felicidad.

Saliendo de su trance, se acercó lo más rápido posible hasta donde él estaba, iba empujando a la gente a su paso, hasta que finalmente llego a su lado.

-Hola amor, -le dijo al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se apodero en el acto de esos labios carnosos y deliciosos que tanto extrañaba.

Neil ni siquiera supo que era lo que estaba pasando, de repente Candy estaba junto a él y en un santiamén su boca pegada a la de ella. Lentamente fue sujetando a Candy de los hombros para poderla alejar, no quería llamar la atención, había demasiada gente y lo que menos quería era un escándalo.

-Candy, ¿Qué crees que haces? Por favor limítate a ignorarme como yo lo hago contigo, evítame la pena de ser grosero, te dije que no me molestes más…¡estas sorda o eres retrasada mental!.-

-No Neil, esta vez no te irás sin darme la oportunidad de hablar, -mencionaba mientras le sujetaba del brazo, -ya sé que aún estas molesto, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy mejor. Anda, vamos a un lugar más privado para poder conversar— manifestó mientras se acercaba sugerentemente a su pecho y lo rozaba.

-Ya te dije que hace mucho tiempo que no me interesas, así que no tengo nada que hablar contigo Candice, aléjate de mi y no hagas una escena delante de los invitados, todos nos están mirando.-

-Por supuesto que si tenemos, así que ahora mismo nos vamos a…

-Cariño, ¿Está todo bien?.-

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Tanto Neil como Candy voltearon la vista hacia la dueña de esa voz tan peculiar y mientras que Neil le sonreía gustosamente; a Candy le empezaron a temblar las piernas y se sintió cayendo en un remolino sin fin, ante ella estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos aceitunados, que si bien no era una belleza excepcional se podría decir que estaba por sobre el promedio. Aunque no fue eso lo que hizo tambalear a la rubia; sino, las palabras que esta había pronunciado, la sonrisa de su amado ex novio y… el evidente embarazo que denotaba la susodicha debido a su vientre abultado.

-Mi vida, me alegra saber que estás bien. Pensé que llegarías antes que yo, fue un descuido que prometo no volver a cometer.-

Acto seguido Neil se acercó a la castaña y mirándola a los ojos sin más poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Aunque habían ensayado varias veces la escena de la llegada y la farsa de un embarazo inexistente para hacerle creer a Candy que él ya tenía dueña y por tanto no había cabida para ella. Nunca ensayaron su bienvenida que por supuesto tenía que ser un beso de enamorados, como se suponía que estarían unos «futuros padres»; y aunque en un principio Neil había pensado solamente rozar los labios de Ellie; al momento del contacto con esos labios rosados y medianamente voluptuosos, su corazón dio un tumbo y se llenó de aquello que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: felicidad.

Sujeto fuertemente a Ellie entre sus brazos y sin más delineo con su lengua los labios de su amiga, acto reflejo ella abrió la boca y el la invadió como un poseso que busca el elixir de la vida para no desfallecer. Estaban tan perdidos en su mundo, que no se dieron cuenta que una peligrosa Candy se acercaba enfurecida.

-¿Qué es esto Neil Leagan? ¿Quién es esta mujer? Y tú -dijo esta vez señalando a la chica -vete olvidando de este hombre, porque él es mío, yo soy la mujer que él ama y ni siquiera un bastardo nos va a lograr separar.

De pronto todo se obscureció en la mente de Candy, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver en que momento Ellie le propinó un certero golpe de Mid Kick cual ágil ninja directo al estómago el cual le sacó el aire, la rubia se agachó tocándose el abdomen y antes de que cayera, la castaña alcanzó a lanzarle un Cross en plena cara, los golpes fueron tan duros y letales que la rubia apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando ya estaba tirada en el piso; su nariz y boca sangraban profusamente, seguramente hasta se le aflojaron algunos dientes, no en balde Ellie era una alumna muy aventajada en el kick boxing.

-A mi hijo no le llames bastardo, maldita infeliz, y la que te va a decir que dejes de perseguir a mi esposo soy yo, aprende a respetar la mercancía ajena ponzoñosa desabrida y donde te vuelva a ver cerca de él te juro que no te va a quedar ni un solo diente en su lugar, ni un solo hueso sano, así que no me provoques.-

-¡Pero esta tipa está loca Neil! ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que me ha hecho?, ¡Es una salvaje!, ¡voy a hacer que la echen inmediatamente!.- una vez que recuperó el aire, gritó mientras se tocaba la cara y miraba su mano llena de sangre.

La gente ya les rodeaba y todos eran testigos de lo que estaba pasando. La humillación estaba hecha, la venganza se había llevado a cabo. Ellos ya no tenían más nada que hacer ahí.

-Pues de hecho mi amor, creo que mejor nos vamos.-dijo mirando con desprecio a la rubia que estaba tirada a los pies de ambos, y después lanzando una mirada a Ellie con algo más que cariño de amistad en sus ojos, -ya no tenemos más nada que hacer acá ¿No crees? ¿Te gustaría que siguiéramos la velada en un lugar más íntimo?.-

-Por supuesto que si cariño, yo a tu lado voy hasta el fin del mundo.-

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por en medio de la curiosidad de la gente; cuando pasaron cerca de sus padres Neil volteo a verlos y estos le guiñaron el ojo.

Algunos invitados auxiliaban a la rubia que apenas podía ponerse en pie. Ella sollozaba y murmuraba el nombre de él quedamente. Había perdido al hombre que la había amado y ahora estaba absolutamente sola. Levanto la vista y comprendió que tenía que retirarse y no causar más lástima pues había sido completamente humillada ante la crema y nata de la sociedad. El karma sí que era un desgraciado.

Una vez afuera Neil aún seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ellie y ella estaba eufórica por haberle hecho justicia a su amigo, también estaba feliz porque al fin había logrado su sueño: besar esos labios que la desvelaban de noche y la hacían taciturna de día…porque en efecto… Ellie amaba a Neil desde hacía tiempo.

Recordó cuando lo conoció en el gimnasio al que los dos acudían regularmente en aquella clase de kick boxing, ese chico atractivo que golpeaba los costales con tanta furia y debido a ello, sus poderosos músculos lucían en todo su esplendor, no podía pasar despercibido para ella y aunque no fue fácil entablar una amistad con él, pues siempre se conducía con cierto hermetismo, después de unos días que cruzaron palabras y entraron en confianza y se enteró que acababa de terminar su relación con cierta tipa nefasta y en poco tiempo al final lograron congeniar a las mil maravillas. Lamentablemente para ella poco a poco esa amistad se fue volviendo más fuerte hasta que irremediablemente supo que se había enamorado de un imposible.

-¿En qué piensas? .-el susurro de Neil cerca de su oído le saco de sus recuerdos. Nerviosa intento alejarse de él y se percató que aún sus manos permanecían unidas; un contacto muy peligroso para su ilusionado corazón, por lo que intento soltarse rápidamente como si su contacto le quemará, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿En que más muñeco? En la buena golpiza que le di a esa arrastrada, ja,ja,ja aún puedo recordar su cara ensangrentada llena de indignación ¡Que ganas de volver a repetirlo!.-

-Mmm ¿Así que te gustaría repetir la golpiza?, debo decir que fue sorprendente ver como dos chicas se peleaban por mí. Mi ego de macho alfa está al máximo. -musitaba Neil muy cerca del rostro de Ellie, con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa encantadora que la estaba derritiendo.

-¿Yo?… aja por supuesto, sueña Neil; yo solo cumplí con mi deber de buena amiga. ¿Podrías regresarme mi mano y respetar mi espacio personal?.-

Neil tomo más fuertemente la mano y la subió a la altura de sus labios, y empezó a besarla dedo por dedo, al igual que el dorso y la palma. Ellie no sabía que le pasaba a Neil, él no era cariñoso sino todo lo contrario y no es que no lo estuviera disfrutando, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-¿Ellie? -susurro Neil mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Si? .-respondió sintiendo una colonia de mariposas en su interior.

-¿La pelea es lo único que te gustaría repetir de esta noche? -ella no respondió solo lo miraba.

-¿Quieres saber que parte yo repetiría una y otra y otra vez? .-ella asintió.

-Repetiría esta.- la atrajo hacia él delicadamente pero seguro y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, nuevamente unió sus labios con los de ella y ese golpeteo del corazón volvió a suceder. El mundo se detuvo un segundo y todo desapareció, entonces sintió unas manos en su pecho y temió que ella lo estuviera alejando; sin embargo, ella pronto junto sus manos en el cuello del moreno y él entonces se dio permiso de sentir nuevamente, de amar verdaderamente, y la aprisiono en sus brazos con todo el sentimiento que en ese momento brotaba de su ser.

Cuando se separaron, miro en los ojos de ella la transparencia de las lágrimas ¿eran acaso de dolor? y pudo ver algo más ¿miedo?. Ella bajo la vista e intento soltarse, ésta vez él se lo permitió.

-Discúlpame el atrevimiento Ellie, no pensé que te molestaría que te diera un beso. No te preocupes que no lo volveré a hacer. -El tono brusco del moreno, lastimó su ilusionado corazón y entonces no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Era el momento de la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

-Te amo .-levanto la vista y se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos. -no sé en qué momento paso mi chiquito, pero me enamore de ti, de los momentos que hemos pasado, de tus risas, de tus gruñidos, de absolutamente todo. Solo sé que te amo desde hace tiempo y comprenderé si tú no quieres seguir con nuestra amistad. Entiendo que no puedas corresponderme, pero por favor no me trates como una más, no soy una mujer para acostarse y marcharse. Si no puedes amarme solo no me hagas ese daño.-ella conocía perfectamente la reputación de Neil, todo este tiempo sabía de sus conquistas y llegó a verlo con mujeres realmente hermosas…¿a que podía aspirar ella?.

Neil atónito repetía cada palabra en su mente, estaba en silencio aún digiriendo tal confesión. Ellie se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar; entendiendo que él no hallaba las palabras para no romperle el corazón, después de todo era un buen tipo.

De pronto escucho una voz a su lado,

-Tienes razón no podemos seguir con nuestra amistad, -dicho eso ella intento salir corriendo, emitiendo sollozos pero la mano de Leagan le sujeto de la muñeca. Ella bajo la vista, no quería ver la lástima reflejada en las hermosas pupilas de ese hombre. No lo podría resistir.

Él tomo su barbilla y la forzó a levantar la cara, ella cerró sus ojos.

-Ellie, por favor ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? -ella negó con un movimiento.

-Por favor ¿Lo harías por este ex amigo? .-ella sollozo y negó nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿Lo harías por este pobre hombre que aspira a ser tu novio? .-Al escuchar esas palabras la chica abrió los ojos de improviso y al verlo una oleada de emociones la inundaron. Neal de rodillas frente a ella, y sujetándole de ambas manos.

-Ellie, llegaste a mi vida cuando recién troné con esa loca, tú conoces ya toda la historia, has sido mi cómplice y mi confidente, me conoces tanto como yo te conozco y me siento muy orgulloso de haberme ganado tu corazón. Agradezco tu valentía por tu confesión porque yo mismo he estado amándote en silencio desde hace tiempo; es solo que no quería perder tu amistad si algo salía mal con nosotros. Lo que hiciste esta noche por mí, jamás lo olvidaré. Y debo decir que hoy al besarte, he deseado no dejar de hacerlo, me he perdido en un hermoso delirio del que no quiero escapar y antes de que me lo preguntes, sé que contigo es diferente porque lo siento aquí en mi corazón y en todo mi cuerpo. Dime ¿Cómo podría seguir siendo tu amigo después de esto? No puedo, porque te quiero a mi lado hoy y siempre en todo momento ¿Me aceptas?.

Ellie esta vez ni siquiera asintió, solo se lanzó a sus brazos y a probar nuevamente esos exquisitos, embriagantes y adictivos besos.

-Te acepto cariñito, -le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro y se perdía en su mirada.

Tomados de la mano se alejaron, el destino los había hecho cómplices y ahora la promesa de su amor los uniría para siempre.

FIN


End file.
